1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to facilitating electronic commerce over a network and, more particularly, to facilitating call request aggregation over a network.
2. Related Art
In electronic commerce, users typically utilize service providers to process online transactions over communication networks. During the course of these online transactions, users make requests with service calls, such as application programming interface (API) calls, and provide necessary data and information for processing the requests.
Since these requests often involve multiple API calls, the user typically adds latency to the network, which reduces network efficiency. To overcome this problem, conventional processing techniques merge calls into a single batch call. However, even though merging multiple calls into a single batch call may reduce network overhead, this technique may limit the ability for the user to tie calls together and schedule calls efficiently.
As such, there is need to improve network data management and reduce network latency by overcoming the deficiencies of conventional call processing techniques.